


After The Game

by Lilith888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: After a Quidditch game Draco surprises Harry because he can't wait any longer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 40





	After The Game

I can hear his footsteps walking down the hall and down each of those four steps that will lead him here. I can smell his perfume, even though I know it's impossible, and his breath, every single breath of life that escapes him to come to me. And then the smell of his skin really envelops me and I reach out to grab it and bring it to me. 

"You are here". 

"I couldn't leave, it would have been… rude." 

I look at him and I know what he sees in my eyes, fun and mischief. His clarity fades, just for a moment, and I feed on his expectation, but I can't resist long and I kiss him.   
I put my lips on his cheek, on that veil of beard that he has grown to no longer look like a child. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but the contact with the sensitive skin of my mouth eliminates any trace of childishness from this gesture.   
He is frightened, I don't know if by the situation or by the place, our friends are a few meters away and have no idea what is happening a few turns in the corridor.   
I drop my hand to take his, my thumb caresses the veins running under the thin skin of his wrist, and I feel him shudder, his breathing quickens and it gets hot on my neck. His hands slide along the edge of my shirt, letting his fingers find my skin and timidly lean out along the curve of my back. I recall his face to me, letting my impatience dissolve his tension, and begin kissing him with very little courtesy. 


End file.
